Melted Facade
by lovefashionmuch
Summary: He had become her lifeline, picking up the broken pieces his brother had shattered; bringing the passion, lust, and intensity. With their relationship forbidden by Disney, sneaking around never felt so satisfying. Moe.
1. Intensity

**A/N : So, I got this idea last night, and just started writing, and it turned into something much bigger. It's a Moe, there aren't too many FFs about that couple on here, and they are so adorable. On my other story Cracked, I'm kind of losing inspiration, and might delete it. I'm really glad on how this chapter turned out; first chapters seem to be always rough; but this came to me easy.**

**Disclaimer : Own nothing; whatsoever.**

Miley Stewart sighed out of relief, as she hummed silently to herself. She felt free and at complete ease. Twirling her long wavy brown hair, she felt as If a ton of weight was lifted off of her shoulder. With a smile permanently implanted on her face, her blue orbs glanced around the room, letting the days events set in.

She had finally broken ip with Nick. Things just weren't working out and although the relationship appeared perfect, she felt nothing. It just wasn't fair to lead him on, it would only break his heart even more. She loved him but wasn't in love with him. They were always met to say goodbye, and she was perfectly content with that.

When they had first gotten back together, she had her mind set on things being just like they were in early 2007. But, she quickly realized, they had both changed and were going different directions in life. They had publically announced their relationship, fearing that hiding it would only cause them to drift apart and fight constantly. She noticed he was a lot happier, always having a big cheesy smile on his face when he would glance in her direction. She was quite aware of her feelings towards him, but she shrugged it off thinking it was just a temporary thing. On their dates, she just felt like she was catching up with an old friend. A hot friend. The sparks were gone and so were the butterflies in her stomach. Truth was they were better off as friends, and she didn't want to lose that bond.

Nick had taken the breakup a lot harder than expected. He was extremely shocked and the hurt expression on his face taunted her. Tears and screams were exchanged, well on his part. Truly, it was ironic. Back in December, when they decided to go their separate ways, she was the one feeling the numbing pain, constantly tearing up and filled with anger; while it didn't seem to affect him. Now the tables had turned, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilt as his angelic face flooded her thoughts. But that feeling felt permanently erased from her mind, as she thought about _him_.

Their relationship had been innocent; lacking any passion or romance. Hell they never even fought; everything was so damn perfect; well appeared to be. Nick never measured up to **him.**

Joe Gray.

Over the past year, her and Joe's close knit bond flourished into something more. It started as innocent check up calls and quickly turned into lust. If it wasn't for him, last year she would have overdosed to make all the pain and hate go away. He had become her lifeline, picking up the broken pieces his brother had shattered.

Despite public belief, they were extremely close, constantly hanging out with one another. In all honesty, he was the only one there for her last year, besides her family. He wasn't afraid to go against his manager's wishes, and defend her whenever he could. He made her feel special; beautiful. They were always finishing each others sentences and laughing whenever they were together. Them two in a room; hell anything could happen. They were so alike and knew everything about each other. Well almost everything.

Everytime they were in each other's presence, the intensity and desire increased. She wanted him. He was the light in her darkest of days. Her heartbeat would increase and she would have to catch her breath, whenever he was near.

Hearing a small knock on her bedroom, her body became weak and her heartbeat increased. It was **him.** Softly smiling, she could picture him right now; he was debating on whether or not to barge in. Only he could have this effect on her. She felt like she was at an all time high, just being with him.

She felt like she was in a dream. Everything was so surreal and out of touch with reality. Hell, only in her dreams, did they do her deepest darkest desires. Blushing, she couldn't wait to go against her morals, and make the the first move. She should feel bad, hell this was her ex's brother, but it was so much more then that.

Snapping out of the trance, she softly mumbled, "Come in"

As he walked through the door, she swore her heart skipped a beat. Dressed in dark skinny jeans and a plain white tee, he was pure perfection. A hot piece of ass. She loved nothing more then to undress him with her blue orbs, but she couldn't do that in front of him. At least, not when he's watching. Maybe when he turns his back.

She felt shy, which was something new towards her. She was always outspoken and never held anything back. But, her body was always doing something different when he was around, and she couldn't get it under control.

Licking her glossed lips, she sat there and took every inch of him in, never wanting this moment to end.

As her blue orbs connected with his hazel ones, they didn't need words. Their eyes did all the talking and their bodies, well couldn't contain themselves much longer.

Crawling off of her bed, she strutted towards him, swinging her hips back and forth. She smirked as she saw him gulp. She loved the effect she had on him. This was a first. She had complete control and wanted to take it to her advantage.

Inches now apart, she looked at him hungrily. Staring at his flushed face, and then to his luscious lips, she licked her lips.

Teasing him, she let her hands roam his body. About to explode, he leaned in and kissed her roughly. A soft moan escaped her lips as their tongues started battling each other. She felt as If she was going to melt at every touch; it felt right, and she'd be damn If she would just let this all go.

And that's where their story begins.

-

**A/N : So do you think I should continue? Please review; honest feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Unusual

**A/N : Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is just a little about the Moe relationship, Demi/Miley's friendship, Miley feelings on certain situations. It's kind of a filler but interesting; to say the least. Things are going to get complicated in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Own nothing; whatsoever.**

**-**

**-**

Weeks had passed by since that fateful day - twenty one days to be exact, and Miley Stewart felt complete. Being with Joe, made all of her worries and fears go right down the drain. The hate and negativity didn't matter anymore; in fact, it inspired her to be a better person. Each passing day, there were new memories made and the past being burned in flames. Joe was purely indescribable. All the emotions that were pouring through her body felt refreshing and natural.

Everyone - her fans, family, peers, friends, and the media had noticed the change in her. Hell you'd have to blind, to not notice it. She was practically glowing 24/7 and had a much more positive outlook on life. The media was speculating on who or what could be the cause of all of this. Thankfully, no one had suspected Joe.

They had decided to keep their relationship private. They talked countless hours; brainstorming all the possible outcomes and came to the conclusion it would be best for their relationship If they kept quiet about it. Of course, it was easier said then done.

It was pure hell for her to watch thousands upon thousands of girls throw themselves at her man. She would stare enviously at the numerous fan girls touching him as If he were a piece of meat; a pang of jealously would jolt through her body. She was never one to get jealous, but she couldn't help but think of the fact that he could get tempted. They weren't having sex; she wasn't ready. It was too soon for her to be thinking of being in a physical relationship; she just wasn't ready to put herself in that position. She made a promise and wasn't about to disown her beliefs.

Deep down, she wanted him; needed him. She was always fighting the urge to pull of his clothes, rummage her fingertips through this wavy hair, kiss his smooth lips, pull him onto her queen bed and do the deed whenever they were together. The passion and intensity was always evident when they were in each other's presence. It became addicting; the feeling felt like an all time high.

As the days went by, she found it harder to control herself; well her body for the matter.

Today was one of those days where something was missing.

Him.

He and his brothers were doing press interviews to promote their new album with _her._

**Demi.**

Her best friend.

She and Demi had a close knit bond that no one ever seemed to understand. It was strange and unusual; indescribable. The fued rumors that the media speculated last year threw people off. They thought it was just some Disney BFF publicity shit. People couldn't seem to get it through their heads that they were actually friends; hell imagine how they would react If she actually gave a damn about Selena.

She loved Demi with everything in her. But lately, something had been off. It felt as If they were strangers forcing conversations; awkward conversations, at that. She had been tracing back all the conversations they had, trying to figure out If she had done or said something wrong. She couldn't pinpoint anything exact.

So why in the hell had everything turned awkward?

Calls were ignored; text messages were deleted; smiles were forced; glances were shared; emotions were faked.

She felt like she was the bitch and Demi was the victim. She tried putting it all on herself, but she knew deep down she didn't do anything. Tears poured down her porcelain skin as the reality sunk into her pours that she may have lost her best friend.

Maybe she was being paranoid or overthinking, but she had a gut feeling something just wasn't right. This whole ordeal didn't set well with her stomach. It's quite sad that just when everything was on the verge of being perfect, something went wrong and it all came crashing down.

Wiping her lukewarm salty tears with her tanned hand, she sighed and glanced around her room. Numerous pictures were filled throughout the spacious environment. Each picture contained a memory and told a story.

Strutting towards a particular picture that caught her blue orbs, she smiled. It was her and him; they looked happy and unbothered. Staring more intently at the picture, she realized the emotions that poured inside of her eyes as she smiled into his dreamy eyes.

Leave it to Joe to put a cheesy smile on her face.

-

-

**A/N : Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? So-so?**


End file.
